The present invention relates to a guide or feeder chain for power and supply lines, and includes chain links that each comprise two spaced-apart link members that are disposed parallel to one another and are interconnected by crosspiece means, whereby link members of adjacent chain links, where they overlap, are held against one another by plastic locking pins.
DE-PS 34 07 169 discloses a guide or feeder chain where the link members, in the overlap zone, are held against one another via a pivot journal or lug and a pivot hole. The pivot journal catches in the pivot hole by means of a snap-type connection. For this purpose, the pivot lug is provided with a plurality of sectors that are separated from one another by slots and that at their free ends have radial grooves that engage rings that project radially inwardly in the pivot hole. With this heretofore known guide or feeder chain, the pivot coupling and the locking element are formed by the same structural components.
DE-PS 36 17 447 discloses a pivot pin that connects a cover with two adjoining link members, and that is disposed in a central bore. This pivot pin does not serve to transfer force, but rather it is completely free of load and is embodied as a screw, as a round bolt with a retaining ring, or as a snap-type connection. A further connecting element, which produces an easily releasable connection between the cover and the link members, is very clearly disclosed as a bayonet-type closure.
EP-OS 0 277 389 discloses a guide or feeder chain where in the overlap region of the link members, the chain links are held together via a pivot pin, the free end of which is provided with a thread.
Proceeding from the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide or feeder chain that has a straightforward construction, and where the assembly of multi-part chain links is facilitated, in particular the connection and release of adjoining link members, without thereby endangering the connection during an operation for which the chain is designed, and also without having to take safety precautions to prevent an undesired automatic rotation.